


Mon amour

by Michaelaariadne



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Letters, M/M, Mary Lou Barebone is Her Own Warning, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelaariadne/pseuds/Michaelaariadne
Summary: Dwa ważne Boże Narodzenia w życiu Credence'a i rok, który je dzielił, w lekko zimowej konwencji.





	Mon amour

**Author's Note:**

> Korzystając z okazji, że wrzucam świąteczno-zimowego fanfika, chciałam złożyć Wam wszystkim życzenia zdrowych, spokojnych świąt, bogatego Mikołaja/Gwiazdora/kogokolwiek, kto przynosi prezenty, hucznego sylwestra i oczywiście szczęśliwego nadchodzącego roku :D ❤️

Credence nie cierpiał śniegu. Właściwie od zawsze kojarzył mu się z zimnymi dniami, kiedy bez płaszcza musiał stać na ulicach Nowego Jorku z ulotkami w skostniałych dłoniach. Potem wieczorami tłumaczył się matce, że nie był w stanie rozdać ich wszystkich, bo nie było już ludzi, którzy mogliby je wziąć, ale te wyjaśnienia nie były najwyraźniej wystarczające, bo każdego dnia szedł do łóżka głodny i z zakrwawionymi dłońmi lub plecami. Miał dwanaście lat, kiedy przestał płakać w grudniowe noce. Łzy już nie były w stanie nic zmienić.

Z tego samego względu nienawidził Bożego Narodzenia. Mary Lou Barebone chwaliła się swoimi „ukochanymi" dziećmi, udając, że są kochającą się rodziną i kazała im grać wspaniałe dzieci wpatrzone w matkę jak w obrazek. Oczywiście Credence i Modesty nigdy nie byli nawet blisko ideału, w przeciwieństwie do ukochanej i tak podobnej do matki Chastity, i po tym, gdy zniknęli wszyscy świadkowie, obrywało im się od matki. Credence zaczął w końcu brać winę na siebie, by ochronić siostrę przed gniewem kobiety. W końcu przez lata wmawiała mu, że zasłużył na ból, upokorzenie i wszystko, co go spotyka ze względu na fakt, że kobieta, która go urodziła, była okropną, nienaturalną i złą kobietą a życiową misją Mary Lou było wyplenienie zła, które mogło zostać w jej synu.

Wszystko zmieniło się w 1926 r. Credence miał dwadzieścia dwa lata i przez chwilę myślał, że jego życie się kończy. Coś w nim żyło, jakaś ciemność, niszczycielska siła, której nie potrafił powstrzymać. Percival Graves, który próbował mu pomagać, okazał się oszustem, który chciał go wykorzystać, a gdy znów stracił nad sobą kontrolę, stając się ciemnym obłokiem, wiedźmy próbowały go zabić. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem przeżył, ale gdy się ocknął w ruinach kościoła stowarzyszenia Nowego Salem, Nowy Jork był pokryty śniegiem, więc musiały minąć co najmniej dwa dni. Był głodny, zmarznięty a jego ubrania były w strzępach. Przez kilka godzin błąkał się po mieście bez celu i gdy już zupełnie stracił nadzieję, marząc jedynie o śmierci, natknął się na znajomą twarz. Mężczyzna o rudych włosach i pociągłej twarzy pochylił się nad nim, gdy siedział już pod ścianą jednego z budynków, czekając na śmierć.

\- Chodź - powiedział, podając mu rękę. - Pomogę ci, obiecuję.

Credence nie miał już nic do stracenia. Chwycił wyciągniętą dłoń i podniósł się z ziemi, a potem osłabiony zatoczył się. Mężczyzna otoczył go ramieniem w pasie i w milczeniu poprowadził do jednej z alejek. Tam obaj zniknęli, choć tego chłopak już nie pamiętał. Stracił przytomność.

Gdy znowu się obudził, leżał na miękkim łóżku, otulony kołdrą i kocem. Na krześle przy nim siedział ten sam mężczyzna, który obiecał mu pomoc, zajęty czytaniem. Na jego kolanach siedziało coś, co przypomniało kreta, a na ramieniu stał zielony patyczek. Credence zamrugał myśląc, że to zmęczony umysł płata mu figle, ale nic się nie zmieniło.

\- Obudziłeś się - powiedział radośnie mężczyzna. - Bałem się, że to potrwa dłużej.

\- Gdzie jestem? - zapytał powoli Credence.

\- W hotelu, w którym tymczasowo mieszkam. Ale jeśli zechcesz przyjąć moją dalszą pomoc, wolałbym żebyś popłynął ze mną do Londynu, gdzie będziesz bezpieczny.

\- Kim pan jest?

\- Newton Scamander, ale wolałbym, żebyś mówił mi Newt. Jestem magizoologiem. - odparł rudzielec. - Jak się czujesz?

\- Zmęczony. I jest mi zimno...

\- Zrobię ci herbaty. Chyba że wolisz się jeszcze przespać.

\- Ja... Poproszę tej herbaty - powiedział cicho chłopak. - Jeśli to nie problem...

\- Żaden problem - zapewnił go Newt. - Zaraz wrócę.

Credence opadł na poduszki i wbił wzrok za okno. Znowu padał śnieg, a jednak nie czuł do niego takiej niechęci jak wcześniej.

***

Newt wszystko mu wytłumaczył. Opowiedział o prawdziwym Percivalu Gravesie, który się z nim spotykał na początku i dopiero później został zastąpiony przez czarnoksiężnika Grindelwalda, który chciał wykorzystać drzemiącą w Credencie moc, którą czarodziej ("nie jestem wiedźmą, Credence. Mężczyzn władających magią nazywa się czarodziejami, a kobiety czarownicami, wiedźma nie jest zbyt miłym określeniem dla żadnej z płci") nazwał Obskurusem. Scamander wynajął niewielkie mieszkanie na obrzeżach Nowego Jorku, gdzie zamieszkał razem z Credencem, który powoli wracał do zdrowia i równowagi psychicznej. Mieli popłynąć do Anglii na wiosnę, kiedy chłopak zupełnie wydobrzeje, a morze będzie bardziej sprzyjało rejsom. Mogli skorzystać ze świstokliku, ale Newt nie chciał "wywozić" chłopaka z Nowego Jorku, bo nadal nie znali się wystarczająco dobrze i Credence nadal mógł zechcieć zostać w Ameryce, a Scamander nie zamierzał go do niczego zmuszać.

Tym samym święta nieuchronnie się zbliżały. Credence'owi się to nie podobało, a wręcz zbliżające się Boże Narodzenie napawało go lękiem. Newt tymczasem powiedział mu, że dostał zaproszenie na święta od Tiny Goldstein i jej siostry, Queenie. Credence pamiętał Tinę, która próbowała ochronić go przed matką. 'Przed Mary Lou' poprawił sam siebie. Dawno już stwierdził, że nie zasłużyła na to, żeby chociaż w myślach tak ją nazywał.

\- Nie musimy iść, jeśli nie chcesz - zapewnił go Newt. - Możemy spędzić święta tutaj, w dwójkę.

\- Nie chcę skazywać cię na święta tylko ze mną - odparł cicho chłopak. Scamander westchnął.

\- Credence. Obiecałem ci, że ci pomogę. Nie będę cię zmuszał, żebyś spędzał święta z ludźmi, z którymi nie chcesz przebywać.

\- Ja po prostu nienawidzę świąt - wypalił nagle czarnowłosy, a potem zasłonił usta, jakby powiedział coś naprawdę strasznego. Spuścił wzrok na swoje buty bojąc się złości w oczach Newta.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? - zapytał cicho Scamander.

\- Bo normalni ludzie kochają święta. Co miałbym ci właściwie powiedzieć? "Hej, właściwie to w ogóle nie chcę obchodzić świąt bo przez Mary Lou ich nienawidzę i zaczynam się hiperwentylować, kiedy o nich pomyślę"?!

\- Może tak powinieneś zrobić. Nie chciałem, żebyś się do czegokolwiek zmuszał.

\- Przepraszam - wyszeptał Credence, czując łzy cisnące mu się do oczu.

\- Nie przepraszaj - odpowiedział Newt. - Ale chciałbym zrozumieć dlaczego. Jeśli byłbyś w stanie mi wytłumaczyć...

Więc chłopak mu opowiedział. Siedzieli przy stole w niewielkiej kuchni, a zrobiona przez rudzielca herbata zdążyła wystygnąć gdy ten słuchał opowieści. Kiedy skończył, Newt wstał ze swojego miejsca i objął go mocno, a Credence dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, że nie tylko on ma twarz mokrą od łez, a dłonie tak mu drżą, że nie byłby w stanie utrzymać kubka z herbatą. Tamtego dnia już nie rozmawiali, ale Credence chyba pierwszy raz spał tak spokojnie.

***

\- Chciałbym się spotkać z prawdziwym Percivalem - powiedział kilka dni później Credence.

\- Myślisz, że to dobry pomysł? - Newt zerknął na niego znad talerza ze śniadaniem.

\- Nie wiem. Ale chciałbym... chciałbym zobaczyć, dlaczego nic nie zauważyłem. Czy mogłem coś zauważyć.

\- Nie możesz o tym myśleć w ten sposób - głos Newta był łagodny. - Prawda jest taka, że nikt nie zauważył. Ludzie, którzy pracowali z nim od lat, nic nie zauważyli. Ty go znałeś właściwie przez kilka tygodni.

\- Ale ty wiedziałeś - przerwał mu Credence.

\- Wiedziałem, ale z innego powodu. Poznałem Percivala kilka lat temu, na wojnie, kiedy przyjaźnił się z moim bratem. Ale Grindelwald o tym nie wiedział, bo nie zadbał o to, żeby pod postacią Gravesa choć udawać, że się znamy.

\- Jak on sobie z tym radzi?

\- Cóż, udaje, że nic go to nie obchodzi i po prostu wrócił do pracy. Ale przeraża go to, sam to widzę, zresztą mu się nie dziwię.

\- Czy Percival... ma tu jakąś rodzinę?

\- Wydaje mi się, że nie. Zresztą wydaje mi się, że w ogóle nie ma już nikogo.

\- Więc będzie sam na święta.

\- Co ty planujesz, Credence? - Newt uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Pomyślałem, że może... Pani Tina zgodziłaby się, żeby zaprosić go na święta.

\- Mógłbym z nią o tym porozmawiać. Właściwie myślę, że nie miałaby nic przeciwko, ona też się martwi o Percivala. Ale dobrze rozumiem, że chcesz przenieść uwagę Tiny i Queenie na Percivala, żebyś nie musiał uczestniczyć w świętach?

\- Właściwie, to chciałbym jednak... spróbować. Może muszę przekonać sam siebie, że święta mogą wyglądać inaczej.

\- Powinny wyglądać inaczej - poprawił go Scamander. - I jeśli jesteś pewien, to dam znać Tinie, że jednak się pojawimy.

Credence pokiwał głową i chwycił kubek z herbatą w dłonie, wpatrując się we własne odbicie w ciemnym napoju. Oczywiście, już łapały go niepewności i mroczne myśli co do świąt, ale nie zamierzał im ulec.

\- Nie myśl tyle - uśmiechnął się do niego Newt. - Wiem, że to trudne, ale spróbuj. Wyobrażanie sobie najgorszego w niczym ci nie pomoże. A teraz chodź, pomożesz mi nakarmić żmijoptaki.

Chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech, choć nie tak szeroko, i posłusznie podniósł się z miejsca.

***

Dwudziesty piąty grudnia niemal zaskoczył Credence'a swoim przyjściem. Newt angażował go w różne prace w walizce i właściwie nie dawał mu dłuższej chwili na myślenie. W "dniu sądu", jak w duchu nazywał święta, założył pożyczony od Newta frak i koszulę i był gotów do podróży. Wbrew temu, co założył chłopak, Scamander wybrał spacer do domu panien Goldstein zamiast teleportacji. Credence wcisnął dłonie do kieszeni i w milczeniu szedł obok starszego mężczyzny.

\- O czym tak myślisz? - zapytał go Newt.

\- O tym wszystkim, co może pójść nie tak - odparł cicho chłopak, wyraźnie zawstydzony swoimi słowami.

\- To jest właśnie twój problem, Credence - westchnął Scamander. - Za dużo myślisz. Nie jesteś w stanie przewidzieć, co się wydarzy i właściwie nic z tym nie zrobisz. Jeśli będziesz chciał wrócić, jeśli coś nie będzie ci się podobać, to po prostu mi o tym powiedz. Nie myśl o tym, co może pójść nie tak, tylko o tym wszystkim, co może być lepsze niż święta z Mary Lou.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział cicho Credence. Newt zatrzymał się.

\- Nie przepraszaj. Nie masz za co przepraszać. Ale pomyśl o tym, co ci mówiłem, w porządku?

\- W porządku - chłopak pokiwał głową. Scamander ścisnął jego ramię i uśmiechnął się, a potem razem ruszyli w stronę majaczącego się już w oddali celu ich podróży.

***

\- Cieszę się, że jednak postanowiliście przyjść - ucieszyła się na ich widok Queenie. Najpierw przytuliła Newta i pocałowała go w oba policzki, a potem podeszła do Credence'a.

\- Mogę? - zapytała. Chłopak pokiwał niepewnie głową, a wtedy kobieta mocno go objęła. Credence niemal bezwiednie wtulił twarz w jej ramię i pomyślał, że tak właśnie powinna się zachowywać matka, prawdziwa czy adopcyjna. Poczuł, jak na tę myśl łzy cisną mu się do oczu.

\- Oh, kochanie - Queenie odsunęła się nieznacznie i chwyciła jego twarz w dłonie, głaszcząc jego policzki, a potem pocałowała go w czoło. Credence wiedział, że kobieta potrafi czytać w myślach, Newt mu o tym mówił, i był pewien, że jego umysł krzyczał, kiedy kobieta go obejmowała.

Newt i Tina taktownie postanowili zostawić ich samych w przedpokoju i ruszyli do salonu. Percival już tam był i podniósł się z fotela, gdy Scamander wszedł do pomieszczenia. Podszedł do niego, wyciągając rękę, a Newt uścisnął ją, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Wyglądasz już lepiej - powiedział mu.

\- Zawsze znajdujesz dobre słowo dla każdego, prawda? - Percival zaśmiał się cicho. - Credence postanowił się jednak nie pojawić? - zapytał po chwili.

\- Nie, jest w przedpokoju, potrzebuje jeszcze chwili.

\- Myślałem, że zrezygnował ze względu na mnie.

\- Wiesz, to on wpadł na pomysł, żeby cię tu zaprosić. Chciał się z tobą spotkać, ale nie byłem pewien, czy to dobry pomysł... - Newt urwał.

\- I możliwe, że miałeś rację. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby nie miał ochoty mnie widzieć na oczy, po tym wszystkim, co się stało...

\- To nie była twoja wina. Ani on cię nie wini, ani nikt z nas. Powiesz mi, jak się czujesz?

\- A jak mam się czuć? Wszystko jest w porządku.

\- Zastanawiam się, kiedy dotrze do ciebie, że nie musi być w porządku i to nic złego. Jesteś dokładnie tak samo uparty jak Theseus po wojnie!

Graves znowu się zaśmiał, tym razem jednak głośniej i bardziej wesoło. Ten moment wybrał Credence by pojawić się w salonie. Percival umilkł, patrząc na chłopaka.

\- Dobry wieczór, panie Graves - powiedział cicho.

\- Wydaje mi się, że zdążyliśmy przejść na ty - odparł mężczyzna.

\- Nie byłem pewien... Nie byłem pewien czy to z tobą...

\- Czy rozmawiałeś wtedy ze mną czy z Grindelwaldem - dokończył za niego Percival. - Rozumiem. Posłuchaj, Credence, chciałem...

\- Nie przepraszaj - przerwał mu Credence. - Po pierwsze to nie twoja wina, a po drugie nie chcę żeby ktokolwiek dzisiaj przepraszał. Wszystkie święta w moim życiu były moim przepraszaniem za to, że odważyłem się żyć i naprawdę chciałbym, żeby było inaczej.

Percival pokiwał głową i wyciągnął do niego rękę, a chłopak ją uścisnął.

\- Skoro już wszystko jest wyjaśnione, to siadajmy do stołu! - Queenie klasnęła w dłonie. Wszyscy posłusznie usiedli, a obie kobiety zaczęły lewitować potrawy na stół. Credence usiadł między Newtem i Percivalem, naprzeciwko siebie miał Tinę, która uśmiechała się do niego ciepło przez cały obiad. Chłopak naprawdę czuł, że tak powinny wyglądać święta, że nie powinien bać się każdego słowa i prawdopodobnie ten stan rzeczy utrzymałby się do końca wieczoru, gdyby nagle, obracając się do Percivala, nie zrzucił na podłogę filiżanki, która stłukła się w drobny mak. Credence zamarł, czując jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła.

\- Przepraszam - wyszeptał, bojąc się spojrzeć na Tinę lub Queenie, a potem przyklęknął na podłodze zaczynając zbierać pozostałości naczynia, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że odłamki ranią mu skórę.

\- Credence - powiedział do niego Percival, kucając obok niego. - Zostaw.

\- Przepraszam - powtórzył chłopak, ale był zmuszony przerwać gdy Graves chwycił jego poranione dłonie.

\- Credence, nic się nie stało - zapewniła go Queenie. - Zobacz, jeden ruch różdżką i nie ma śladu po tym, że coś się wydarzyło - żeby potwierdzić swoje słowa rzuciła Reparo i fragmenty filiżanki znowu stały się naczyniem. Percival postawił filiżankę na stole, a potem pociągnął chłopaka do pionu. Credence się bał, mimo zapewnień kobiety, że nic się nie stało. Żałował, że nie ma paska, który mógłby komuś dać i przyjąć karę jak mężczyzna.

\- Nie zasłużyłeś na karę - powiedziała stanowczo Queenie. Znowu odczytała jego myśli i chłopak podniósł na nią wzrok. Percival nadal trzymał jego dłonie w swoich.

\- Queenie ma rację - dodała Tina. - Nie zrobiłeś nic złego, to tylko głupia filiżanka.

\- Mary Lou za coś takiego głodziła mnie przez dwa dni i biła po rękach, aż nie było niezranionej skóry - powiedział słabo Credence.

\- Żadne z nas nie jest Mary Lou Barebone, to po pierwsze - odezwał się Percival. - A po drugie, to była chora, wynaturzona kobieta, która wyładowywała na tobie własne frustracje. Nie miała racji w niczym, co mówiła, w porządku?

Credence pokiwał głową, a potem obrócił się w bok wtulił twarz w ramię Gravesa. Mężczyzna objął go lekko a chłopak, wbrew wszystkiemu, co w nim krzyczało, by uciekał, poczuł się bezpieczny.

***

\- Cóż, na pierwsze normalne święta nie było tak źle - skwitował to Newt. Credence spał skulony na kanapie, z głową opartą na kolanach Scamandera, przykryty kocem.

\- Mogło być gorzej - zgodził się Percival. - Właściwie spodziewałem się dużo gorszego przebiegu wieczoru po tym wypadku z filiżanką.

\- Też się tego obawiałem. Ale udało się całkiem w porządku biorąc pod uwagę że dwa tygodnie temu mówił, że nienawidzi świąt.

\- Zamierzacie zostać w Nowym Jorku?

\- Obawiam się, że to kiepski pomysł. Credence nie jest tu bezpieczny, przynajmniej na razie. Chcę nauczyć go panować nad magią, i przy odrobinie szczęścia nad obskurusem, a tu nie mam nawet swojego miejsca.

Graves pokiwał głową i westchnął cicho.

\- Pójdę już. Przekażesz mu, żeby do mnie czasem napisał?

\- Najlepiej sam do niego napisz i go o to poproś - Newt uśmiechnął się. - Ale przekażę. Wesołych świąt. Percivalu.

\- Wesołych świąt - odparł Graves odwzajemniając uśmiech. Potem pożegnał Tinę i Queenie i opuścił ich mieszkanie, aportując się z przedpokoju.

***

Kilka dni po rozpoczęciu nowego roku Newt siedział w ich niewielkiej kuchni, przysypiając nad porannym kubkiem herbaty, a Credence obserwował go z rozbawieniem, czytając jeden ze szkolnych podręczników Scamandera. Nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, na co Newt zerwał się z miejsca, rozglądając się nieprzytomnie po pomieszczeniu. Czarnowłosy parsknął śmiechem.

\- Otworzę - zaproponował i ruszył do drzwi. W progu stał Percival.

\- Dzień dobry, Credence - powiedział, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Percy... To znaczy Percival. Dzień dobry.

\- Cóż, chyba jestem w stanie przeżyć nazywanie mnie "Percy", bo w twoich ustach brzmi to jakoś naturalnie - odparł mężczyzna.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś? Czy postanowiłeś przyjść czysto towarzysko? - Credence rozluźnił się lekko. - Wejdź, zrobię ci herbaty.

\- Podejrzewam, że nie mam co liczyć na kawę, prawda?

\- Może Newt ma coś schowane, ale nie liczyłbym na wiele - chłopak uśmiechnął się. Percival zdjął płaszcz i powiesił go w korytarzu, a potem ruszył za czarnowłosym do kuchni. Newt zdążył przysnąć na stole, a jego filiżanka z herbatą znajdowała się niebezpiecznie blisko krawędzi blatu. Credence westchnął i przestawił naczynie, a potem wstawił trochę wody w czajniku. Przejrzał pobieżnie szafki, ale nie znalazł kawy.

\- Mogę ci zaproponować herbatę. Albo kakao, jeśli herbata aż tak ci nie odpowiada - poinformował Percivala chłopak.

\- Herbata wystarczy. Zresztą wystarczy woda, nie chcę robić problemu, zwłaszcza, że przyszedłem bez zapowiedzi.

\- Żaden problem, naprawdę. Usiądź w salonie, zaraz przyjdę - Credence uśmiechnął się. Dołączył do mężczyzny po niecałym kwadransie.

\- Z Newtem wszystko w porządku? - zainteresował się Graves.

\- Zarwał noc - odparł czarnowłosy. - Jakieś problemy ze zwierzętami, starałem się pomóc mu jak mogłem, koło trzeciej nad ranem kazał mi iść spać, a kiedy wstawałem o ósmej, dopiero wyszedł z walizki i zamiast się położyć, przyszedł przysypiać do kuchni. Dlatego pomyślałem, że lepiej go nie budzić.

Percival pokiwał głową i przez moment popijał herbatę, zerkając tylko na siedzącego obok chłopaka.

\- Nie to, że nie cieszę się, że przyszedłeś, ale...

\- Po prostu chciałem się z tobą zobaczyć - przerwał mu Graves. - Wyjeżdżam niedługo, służbowo i prawdopodobnie nie wrócę przed waszym wyjazdem do Londynu. Pomyślałem, że powinienem się pożegnać... chciałem się z tobą pożegnać. To wszystko.

\- Gdzie wyjeżdżasz? - zapytał Credence.

\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Właściwie nie powinienem w ogóle mówić ci, że wyjeżdżam, ale chciałem, żebyś wiedział.

\- Będziesz mógł do mnie pisać?

\- Oczywiście - Percival uśmiechnął się lekko, najwyraźniej ucieszył się z faktu, że Credence chce utrzymywać z nim kontakt. - Ale jeśli będziesz chciał mi odpisywać, prawdopodobnie będziesz musiał używać mojej sowy, inne raczej nie będą w stanie mnie znaleźć.

\- Będę pisał - zapewnił go czarnowłosy. To musiało im wystarczyć. Graves wypił ostatni łyk herbaty i podniósł się z kanapy. Wyciągnął z kieszeni marynarki kopertę i podał ją Credence'owi.

\- Przekaż to Newtowi, dobrze?

Chłopak pokiwał głową, a potem, jakby w nagłym przypływie odwagi objął go mocno.

\- Będę tęsknił - powiedział cicho. - Wiem, że właściwie nie znamy się długo, ale...

\- Ja też będę tęsknił, Credence - odparł Percival. Nagle był wdzięczny losowi za to, że Newt śpi, bo prawdopodobnie czułby się dziwniej, gdyby Scamander na nich patrzył. W końcu wypuścił chłopaka z ramion i uśmiechnął się.

\- Zobaczymy się na przyszłe święta, jeśli będziesz chciał - powiedział jeszcze. Credence pokiwał głową i odprowadził go do drzwi.

\- Uważaj na siebie, Percy - rzucił niepewnie czarnowłosy. Zdrobnienie imienia Gravesa brzmiało dobrze na jego języku.

\- Będę - pokiwał głową mężczyzna, a potem wyszedł, zostawiając Credence'a z jakąś dziwną pustką w sercu.

***

\- Percy prosił, żeby ci to przekazać - Credence podał Newtowi kopertę gdy ten wreszcie się obudził (co zajęło mu prawie dwie godziny).

\- Kiedy? - Scamander zmarszczył brwi.

\- Był tutaj, kiedy spałeś. Przyszedł się pożegnać, wyjeżdża służbowo. Rozmawialiśmy, a kiedy wychodził dał mi to, żebym przekazał to tobie.

Newt zajrzał do koperty, a jego twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech.

\- Co to takiego? - zapytał Credence, wyraźnie zaintrygowany nagłą zmianą nastroju mężczyzny.

\- Dokumenty. A dokładniej mówiąc, twoje legalne dokumenty, żebyś nie musiał się ukrywać... i żebyś nie musiał używać nazwiska Mary Lou. Wiem, że powinienem cię najpierw zapytać o zdanie, ale Percival mówił, że musimy działać szybko, bo inaczej nie będzie mógł mi pomóc, to pewnie ze względu na ten wyjazd... Sam zobacz.

Newt podał mu kopertę, a chłopak wyciągnął z niej dokumenty.

\- Mówiłeś, że nie wiesz, kiedy masz urodziny, więc wpisałem 24 listopada, ale możesz to zmienić, jeśli chcesz...

\- Credence Scamander - przeczytał chłopak. - Dlaczego? - podniósł na niego wzrok i przez moment Newt bał się, że czarnowłosy jest zły, dopóki w jego oczach nie pojawiły się łzy.

\- Cóż, to trochę tak, jakbym cię... adoptował? Nie podałem żadnego stopnia pokrewieństwa, ale dopóki nie jesteś moim bratem, to wszyscy zakładają, że jesteś moim synem. Wiem, że powinienem zapytać, co sądzisz, ale...

Credence rzucił mu się na szyję.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział cicho. - Nie masz pojęcia, ile to dla mnie znaczy.

\- To tylko nazwisko, to nie jest tak, że zrobiłem coś szczególnego...

\- Praktycznie rzecz biorąc, przyjąłeś mnie do swojej rodziny. Tak po prostu, bez liczenia na żadną korzyść. Przez chwilę bałem się, że pomogłeś mi tylko dlatego, żeby zająć się moim obskurusem jak jednym ze swoich stworzeń, ale to nawet nie to. Po prostu chciałeś mi pomóc.

\- To naprawdę nic takiego. Ale cieszę się, że nie jesteś na mnie zły - Newt uśmiechnął się.

Później, gdy Scamander zajrzał do pokoiku chłopaka, ten nadal wpatrywał się z lekkim uśmiechem w swoje dokumenty.

***

Przyszedł koniec stycznia, a Newt i Credence wyruszyli do Anglii. Dotychczas czarnowłosy dostał dwa listy od Percivala, a jego odpowiedzi były tak długie, że ledwo mieściły się do koperty. W ostatnim liście poinformował Gravesa, że wyruszają i następny list powinien wysłać na adres mieszkania Newta w Londynie. Nie zdążył się tam nawet dobrze zaklimatyzować, byli w Anglii od dwóch dni, gdy w oknie pojawiła się płomykówka Percivala z listem. Credence szybko wpuścił ją do środka, nalał jej wody do miseczki i usiadł przy stole, czytając list.

_11.02.1927_

_Credence,_

_mam nadzieję, że dotarliście już do Londynu, a mój list zastanie Was obu w dobrym zdrowiu. Myślałem trochę o tym, o czym ostatnio pisałeś. Pomyślałem, że może skoro jesteście już w Anglii (Merlin wie jak długo i kiedy Scamander będzie chciał gdzieś wyjechać), powinieneś spotkać się z którymś z nauczycieli z Hogwartu, może byliby w stanie pomóc Ci z Twoją magią._

_Tęsknię za Nowym Jorkiem i za MACUSą, ale najbardziej tęsknię za Tobą. Może nie powieniem tego pisać, może to za wcześnie, ale chciałem, żebyś wiedział. Tu, gdzie teraz jestem, nie ma nawet znajomych twarzy, i chociaż praca nie jest zbyt niebezpieczna, mam jej czasami dość. Naprawdę chciałbym móc zdradzić Ci, gdzie jestem, ale przede wszystkim Ty byłbyś zagrożony, gdyby ten list wpadł w niepowołane ręce, a nie zamierzam ryzykować Twojego bezpieczeństwa._

_Uważaj na siebie i informuj mnie, gdybyście zmieniali miejsce. W innym wypadku moje listy mogą nie dotrzeć. Przekaż Newtowi moje pozdrowienia._

_Twój na zawsze,_

_Percival Graves_

Credence zdążył przeczytać list dwa razy zanim Newt pojawił się w kuchni.

\- Percival napisał? - zainteresował się Scamander. Chłopak przycisnął list do piersi, jakby bał się, że mężczyzna będzie chciał go przeczytać.

\- Tak. Kazał cię pozdrowić - mruknął Credence, nie patrząc.

\- Wybacz, nie powinienem pytać, prawda? - Newt uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

\- Nie, ja... przepraszam, przesadzam, prawda?

\- Nie zamierzałem czytać twojego listu, jeśli o to ci chodzi. Byłem po prostu ciekawy, czy wszystko u niego w porządku.

\- Tak, ale pisze, że tęskni za Nowym Jorkiem. I wciąż nie może mi powiedzieć, gdzie jest.

\- Na pewno ma dobry powód - zapewnił go Scamander. - Pomożesz mi z obiadem? Czy wolisz najpierw napisać odpowiedź?

\- Obawiam się, że jeśli zacznę pisać, to możemy nigdy nie zrobić obiadu - odparł Credence, uśmiechając się.

\- W takim razie może faktycznie lepiej będzie, jeśli zajmiemy się obiadem wcześniej - Scamander parsknął śmiechem.

Newt cieszył się, że chłopak był mniej spięty w jego obecności, że wreszcie odważył się mu zaufać. Owszem, nadal miewał koszmary, po których razem spędzali noce z kubkami kakao w salonie, a pierwszego dnia w Anglii obskurus postanowił dać o sobie znać i zdemolował połowę mieszkania, ale Credence zadziwiająco szybko przestał się obwiniać i najwyraźniej uwierzył Newtowi, że nie jest to jego wina.

***

_30.03.1927_

_Drogi Percy,_

_Londyn jest niesamowity, zwłaszcza jego magiczna część. Newt zabrał mnie już kilka razy na Pokątną, a ostatnio kupił mi różdżkę, powiedział, że żaden czarodziej nie może się bez niej obejść. Zbłądziłem też na chwilę na ulicę Nokturnu, ale Newt szybko mnie stamtąd wyprowadził. Może to i lepiej, to dziwne miejsce._

_W jednym z ostatnich listów pytałeś, czy spoktałem już Theseusa Scamandera. Wtedy pisałem ci, że nie, ale wczoraj miałem tę wątpliwą, moim zdaniem, przyjemność. Przyszedł do Newta nawrzeszczeć na niego za wszystko, co zrobił w Nowym Jorku, a także za to, że dał mi swoje nazwisko. Powiedziałem mu wtedy, że to nalepsza rzecz, jaka mi się przydarzyła od dwudziestu lat i wtedy chociaż na chwilę zamilkł, najwyraźniej zdziwił się, że w ogóle odważyłem się do niego odezwać._

_Spotkałem się też z profesorem Dumbledorem z Hogwartu, powiedział, że jestem niesamowicie zdolny i jeśli tylko popracuję nad swoją magią, będę mógł zostać naprawdę potężnym czarodziejem. Newt zdaje się wierzyć w każde jego słowo, ja jestem bardziej sceptyczny. Ale obiecał mi pomoc z nauką, gdybym jej potrzebował, to może mi się przydać prędzej czy później._

_Newt powiedział, że na dniach będzie musiał wyjechać w pilnej sprawie, i że wolałby, gdybym pojechał z nim. Nie powiedział mi jeszcze gdzie, prawdopodobnie zapomniał, ale zgodziłem się pojechać. Powinniśmy wrócić do końca kwietnia, więc prawdopodobnie wtedy będę mógł odpisać na Twój kolejny list._

_Miałem nadzieję, że uda nam się spotkać przed grudniem, ale teraz wydaje mi się to średnio możliwe, ze względu na to, że pewnie będę teraz więcej podróżował z Newtem, a Ty nadal jesteś na misji w bliżej nieokreślonym miejscu._

_Tęsknię za Tobą, Percy, prawdopodobnie bardziej niż powinienem._

_Twój na zawsze,_

_Credence Scamander_

***

Miesiące mijały jak dni i zanim się spostrzegli był listopad. Credence regularnie wymieniał listy z Percivalem i wydawało mu się, że stają się sobie coraz bliżsi. Nie mógł się doczekać obiecanego spotkania w święta i chyba pierwszy raz w życiu naprawdę cieszył się ze zbliżającego się Bożego Narodzenia.

Właściwie dotarło do niego, że jest już innym człowiekiem. Przestał się garbić i bać każdego podniesionego głosu, jego magia częściej go słuchała, a rzadziej poruszała obskurusa do działania. Włosy podrosły mu przez ostatni rok na tyle, że zaczął je spinać z tyłu głowy rzemykiem. Newt uczył go magii i opieki nad stworzeniami, a także podstawowej wiedzy potrzebnej mu do funkcjonowania w magicznym świecie.

Na urodziny, o których zdążył zapomnieć, Scamander dał mu album z ruchomymi zdjęciami, zapełniony do połowy fotografiami z ich wspólnych wypraw.

\- Reszta miejsca jest dla ciebie, będziesz mógł tam włożyć zdjęcia z innych ważnych momentów swojego życia - uśmiechnął się Newt, a Credence objął go mocno, zasypując podziękowaniami.

***

\- Newt, co planujesz robić na święta? - zapytał Theseus gdy na początku grudnia wpadł do brata w odwiedziny.

Credence udawał, że wcale nie przysłuchuje się ich rozmowie, zajęty robieniem herbaty dla całej trójki, ale przez moment obawiał się odpowiedzi Newta.

\- Jeśli chcesz, żebym spędził je z tobą i Letą, to niestety muszę odmówić, Percival zaprosił mnie i Credence'a do siebie.

\- Sęk w tym, że nas też. Stwierdził, że im więcej osób tym lepiej. I to mnie właśnie niepokoi, to nie brzmi jak Percival.

\- Myślisz, że ktoś się pod niego podszył? - młodszy z braci zmarszczył brwi.

\- U Percy'ego wszystko w porządku - wtrącił się Credence. Newt i Theseus spojrzeli na niego.

\- Skąd ta pewność?

\- Pisałem z nim listy. Mi też wspomniał o tym, że chciałby spędzić święta w większym gronie. To ma związek z tą misją, którą wykonywał przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy.

\- Nikt nie powinien wiedzieć o tym, gdzie był Percival - Theseus zmarszczył brwi.

\- I ja też nie wiem, nigdy mi nie powiedział. Ale utrzymywaliśmy kontakt od stycznia i nie powiedział mi, co dokładnie się wydarzyło, ale to nie mogło być nic dobrego, bo jego pierwszy list po powrocie do Nowego Jorku był... Straszny.

\- W jakim sensie straszny?

\- Inny niż zazwyczaj - Credence wzruszył ramionami. - Nie potrafię tego do końca wyjaśnić.

\- Mógłbym przeczytać ten list? - zapytał Theseus. Chłopak potrząsnął głową.

\- Wolałbym nie - odparł cicho. - Pisaliśmy o rzeczach, o których wolałbym, żeby nikt inny nie wiedział.

Starszy Scamander nie wydawał się zadowolony z odpowiedzi, ale najwyraźniej nie zamierzał naciskać.

\- Zamierzam załatwić dla siebie i Lety świstoklik, może zabierzecie się z nami? - zaproponował po chwili ciszy.

\- Chętnie skorzystamy - odpowiedział Newt uśmiechając się do brata. - Daj mi tylko znać kiedy będziecie wyruszać.

W tej samej chwili w kuchenne okno zastukała płomykówka. Credence otworzył jej, a ta wyciągnęła nóżkę z listem. Potem usiadła przy miseczce z wodą, a czarnowłosy zaczął czytać, czując na sobie spojrzenia obu braci.

  1. _12\. 1927_



_Credence, mój drogi,_

_Przepraszam cię, za mój ostatni list. Nie powinienem był obarczać cię tym wszystkim, co czułem po powrocie. Przepraszam cię tym bardziej, że większość tego listu powstała, kiedy byłem już dość pijany._

_Zaskoczyła mnie Twoja odpowiedź na mój bełkot, szczerze mówiąc nie spodziewałem się żadnej odpowiedzi, a otrzymałem list pełen wyrazów troski i współczucia. Pytałeś, co się stało na tej misji, a ja chyba mogę ci odpowiedzieć, bo pewnie i tak dowiesz się wszystkiego jak tylko postawisz nogę w Ameryce. W czasie tej misji, którą wykonywałem przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy, straciłem cały oddział. Dwunastu aurorów, przeżyłem tylko ja, a wszystko przez Grindelwalda i jego popleczników. Dla dowódcy coś takiego jest naprawdę okropne, stąd mój ostatni list był jaki był._

_Nie jestem pewien, czy ci o tym wspominałem, ale zaprosiłem do siebie na święta Tinę i Queenie, a także Theseusa z narzeczoną. Wiem, że za nim nie przepadasz, ale obiecuję, Theseus zyskuje przy bliższym poznaniu, naprawdę. Zresztą w czasie świąt na pewno postara się zachowywać normalnie._

_Nie mogę się doczekać naszego spotkania, mon Amour._

_Twój na zawsze,_

_Percival (Percy) Graves_

Credence uśmiechnął się do listu i wsunął go do kieszeni.

\- Jakieś dobre wieści? - zagadnął Newt.

\- Percy pisze, że zaprosił na święta Tinę i Queenie, no i wspomniał też o Theseusie - odparł czarnowłosy. - A teraz przepraszam, ale chcę napisać odpowiedź - rzucił jeszcze, a potem ruszył do swojego pokoju.

***

\- Newt? - zagadnął mężczyznę Credence przy obiedzie.

\- Hmm? - Scamander zerknął na niego.

\- Znasz francuski?

\- Na tyle, żeby prawdopodobnie być w stanie odpowiedzieć na twoje pytanie.

\- Co to znaczy "Mon Amour"?

Uśmiech Newta osłabł nieco.

\- Moja miłości, mój ukochany, coś takiego - powiedział. Credence spuścił wzrok zdezorientowany.

\- Dlaczego właściwie... Credence, czy ciebie i Percivala coś...

\- Przepraszam! - odpowiedział od razu chłopak, zrywając się z miejsca. Podszedł do okna, bojąc się spojrzenia Newta.

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać, Credence - Scamander ruszył jego śladem i dotknął jego ramienia. - Nie wiem, jak patrzą na to niemagiczni, ale w świecie czarodziejów nikogo nie obchodzi kto z kim sypia. Jeśli czujesz do Percivala coś więcej, porozmawiaj z nim o tym. Jeśli nie... Cóż, postaraj się nie złamać mu serca bardziej, niż to konieczne. Przeżył już wystarczająco dużo.

\- Nie wiem już, co czuję - powiedział cicho chłopak.

\- Pomyśl o tym na spokojnie - Newt uśmiechnął się do niego. - Gdybyś potrzebował mojej pomocy, wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć.

\- Dziękuję - Credence pokiwał głową. Scamander postanowił go zostawić samego z myślami i zabrał swój obiad do walizki.

***

Dwudziestego trzeciego grudnia Newt i Credence spotkali się za miastem z Letą i Theseusem, by skorzystać ze świstokliku. Credence był zdenerwowany, ale nie mógł nie cieszyć się ze spotkania z Percivalem i najwyraźniej było to po nim widać, bo młodszy Scamander uśmiechał się do niego przez cały czas.

Credence nie lubił świstoklików, ale był to najszybszy i najbezpieczniejszy sposób transportu na inny kontynent.

Wylądowali niedaleko Nowego Jorku koło południa, a gula w gardle Credence'a rosła. Po załatwieniu formalności z opiekunem świstoklików, Newt zaproponował aportację do domu Percivala.

Graves czekał na nich przed bramą rezydencji. Nie miał na sobie całego garnituru, ale tylko błękitną koszulę i kamizelkę. Gdy tylko dostrzegł Credence'a jego twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech. Credence bez słowa puścił się biegiem w jego stronę i rzucił mu się na szyję.

\- Oni są razem? - zapytał brata Theseus.

\- Jeszcze nie, z tego co wiem - odparł Newt.

\- Kwestia czasu - wtrąciła z uśmiechem Leta. - Wiem co mówię, wspomnicie moje słowa.

Percival mocno objął chłopaka i wsunął dłoń w jego włosy, a usta przytknął do jego czoła.

\- Nareszcie - wyszeptał, prosto w jego skórę.

\- Tęskniłem - odpowiedział mu Credence. - Aż do teraz nie wiedziałem jak bardzo.

Graves zacieśnił tylko uścisk na jego ramionach.

***

Percival oprowadził ich po rezydencji Gravesów, wskazał wszystkim ich pokoje, a potem zaproponował wspólne udekorowanie choinki.

\- Percy? Możemy porozmawiać? - zapytał cicho Credence.

\- Oczywiście - Graves uśmiechnął się. - Chodź, zrobię herbaty.

Zeszli do kuchni, a Percival zajął się przygotowywaniem napojów. Kiedy w końcu mężczyzna obrócił się do niego twarzą, Credence wpił się w jego usta bez słowa. Nie był pewien dlaczego, ani czy to była dobra decyzja, ale chciał to zrobić właściwie od chwili, gdy zobaczył mężczyznę przed budynkiem. Miał wątpliwości dopóki Percival nie zaczął oddawać pocałunku. Oderwali się od siebie dopiero wtedy, gdy gwizdek czajnika oznajmił, że woda się zagotowała.

\- Powinienem zapytać, prawda? - rzucił Credence.

\- Może i powinieneś - odparł Graves. - Ale nie narzekam - dodał uśmiechając się. Chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech. Percival skończył przygotowywać herbatę i podał mu filiżankę. Usiedli naprzeciwko siebie usmiechając się jak idioci, ale żaden z nich nie miał z tym problemu. Rozmawiali niezobowiązująco przez dobrą godzinę o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się przez ostatni rok, a o czym niebepiecznie było pisać w listach. I kiedy Percival nagle chwycił jego dłoń leżącą na stole nie poczuł się nawet szczególnie zawstydzony. Wszystko było w najlepszym porządku.

***

Ubieranie choinki było bardziej stresujące niż ich "rozmowa" w kuchni. Theseus i Newt prześcigali się w rzucaniu dwuznacznych komentarzy gdy tylko Percival i Credence stanęli wystarczająco blisko siebie by dotykać się ramionami. Leta była nieco bardziej taktowna (choć gdy czarnowłosy pomagał jej zawiesić łańcuch na choince, nie mogła powstrzymać się od komentarza o zaklęciach wyciszających, co sprawiło, że Credence zrobił się całkiem czerwony na twarzy i uciekł z salonu by się uspokoić). Jeszcze gorzej zrobiło się, gdy przyjechały Tina i Queenie. Druga z czarownic oczywiście niemal bezwiednie odczytała jego myśli i "półgłosem" powiedziała o pilnowaniu zabezpieczenia dla czystego bezpieczeństwa, a potem, już na osobności, ostrzegła Percivala, że jeśli odważy się zrobić Credence'owi jakąś krzywdę, to będzie miał z nią do czynienia.

Gotowaniem i przygotowaniem potraw na świąteczny obiad zajęli się wszyscy razem. Tina i Queenie nuciły pod nosem jakieś świąteczne piosenki, a Credence kłócił się z Percivalem o odpowiedni ubiór na uroczystość. Finalnie Graves przerwał czarnowłosemu w pół słowa całując go, nie zważając na obecność pozostałych gości w pomieszczeniu.

\- Mówiłam - skwitowała to Leta. - Chodźcie, damy im chwilę na osobności.

Wszyscy posłusznie opuścili kuchnię, zostawiając ich samych. Przez dobry kwadrans nikt nie odważył się wejść tam z powrotem żatując, że nie wiadomo co mogliby tam zastać.

***

25 grudnia 1927 roku zaczął się od zbitej przez Credence'a filiżanki. Wszyscy, nawet Newt patrzyli na niego z pewnym niepokojem, bojąc się jego reakcji, ale chłopak po prostu wyciągnął różdżkę i naprawił naczynie, a potem postawił je na stole.

\- W porządku? - zapytał.

\- W jak najlepszym - odparł Percival, a potem objął go lekko i pocałował w skroń. - Chodźcie, siadajmy do stołu.

Świąteczny obiad obfitował nie tylko w potrawy, ale również w mniej lub bardziej przyzwoite życzenia, składane przede wszystkim przez Theseusa, chociaż Credence też dorzucił swoje trzy grosze, życząc starszemu z braci "umiejętnego korzystania z zaklęć zabezpieczających, albo zdrowych dzieci, cokolwiek będzie pasować mu bardziej", i po początkowym szoku mężczyzna poklepał go po plecach.

\- Wychodzi z ciebie Scamander - rzucił. Credence uśmiechnął się tylko niemal z dumą, a Graves ścisnął jego dłoń pod stołem.

Później Percival włączył gramofon i salon wypełniła spokojna ale zarazem radosna muzyka.

\- Zatańczysz ze mną, mon amour? - zapytał, wyciągając do Credence'a dłoń.

\- Z przyjemnością - odparł chłopak, pozwalając wyciągnąć się na środek pokoju. - Choć muszę cię ostrzec, że nie potrafię tańczyć.

\- To nic, ja też - Graves uśmiechnął się lekko. Bujali się więc w rytm muzyki, przytuleni do siebie lekko.

\- Wiesz, Percy... kiedyś wyobrażałem sobie, że tak właśnie powinny wyglądać święta.

\- Tak, to znaczy?

\- Z ludźmi, na których mi zależy, z osobą, która mnie kocha, i którą ja kocham... Tak po prostu, tak jak teraz.

Percival uśmiechnął się, a potem pocałował go lekko. Queenie wystrzeliła z różdżki kilka iskier na znak radości.

Dwa lata później świętowali w podobnym gronie. Z tą różnicą, że Credence nazywał się teraz Scamander-Graves, bo odmówił pozbycia się nazwiska osoby, która uratowała mu życie, a Theseus i Leta przyjechali ze swoją roczną córeczką.

Ale wciąż to były takie święta, które Credence pokochał. Rodzinne, prawdziwe, szczere. Tak po prostu. A z Percym u boku wszystkie kolejne miały takie być, był tego pewien.

**Author's Note:**

> I koniec. Mam nadzieję, że czytało Wam się to tak dobrze, jak mi pisało, i oczywiście, że Wam się podobało :D  
> Oczywiście chętnie przyjmę komentarze :D  
> Jeszcze raz Wesołych Świąt!


End file.
